I Will Be Your Slave
by Vampiyaa
Summary: Ever since Sarah left, Jareth has been plagued by a Want so strong it barely lets him function, and Sarah is the only one to stop the Want. The Labyrinth makes a deal with him: if he becomes human and lives up to his promise of being her slave, the Labyrinth will bring Sarah to the Underground. And it turns out Sarah has no problem at all about Jareth being her slave... one-shot :D


I Will Be Your Slave

Jareth had been wanting every day since that damnable thirteen hours, when _she _had bested him at the game he thought he knew from top to bottom, right to left.

It began the moment after she left with the babe. He'd let the world he'd turned upside-down just for her crumble into dust, and with a heavy heart filled with rage and confusion he transformed himself into the majestic beige barn owl and watched as she celebrated her victory with her _friends_, the very people who had once been loyal to _him_. He'd flown off into the night and back to the Underground, and the moment he transformed back from the owl to his old moody self he was nearly overwhelmed by a feeling of deep longing and desire. Jareth had staggered over to his throne and sunk into it, trying to breathe deeply and wait for the feeling to stop. But as the time passed and the minutes slowly ticked by, it merely grew worse, until it got so bad he collapsed out of his throne and sobbed into the ground, wishing someone would help him.

He'd woken the next morning feeling utterly pathetic about his outburst of crying yesterday, over a simple _feeling_. But no, he realized later, this was more than just a 'simple feeling', as that desire hit him again, less than the morning before but still there nonetheless. It was always when the day progressed that it began to grow worse, and at nightfall Jareth was always a wreck from it. It would get so intense at night that on several occasions Jareth had been so sure he was going mad from desire.

It would start first in his chest, a simple feeling in the morning like an itch he couldn't scratch. Then gradually, as the day went by, it began to build and spread all over his body until by nightfall it reached his loins, where he would be painfully erect for hours at a time, and thousands of images of _her_, in all her raven-haired, beautiful glory, would be at his side comforting him… among various other things.

So for the next five years, Jareth suffered with this unknown desire in absolute silence, telling nobody but keeping himself locked up in his room. He tried to sleep for half the day to avoid feeling the 'Want', as he had named it over the years, and spent hours at a time underneath the sheets, gripping his erect member and fantasizing that it was Sarah's hands that were pleasing him below, and not his own. But not even the pleasure he gave himself could completely satisfy the roaring forest fire of need that had tortured Jareth for all these years. Because Jareth knew perfectly well that only one person in the entire universe could satiate him, and that person was in the Aboveground and wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

The Labyrinth was slowly decaying, because Jareth had stopped tending to it, because Jareth was now _unable_ to tend to it. No runners ever came; nobody ever said the magic words.

It was very nearly midnight when Jareth found his answer. He was once again sleeping to try and ward off the insufferable pain he'd endured too long, and Jareth was having a dream. His dream had started off like most, filled with his subjects turning against him and starting an army to kill him, led by his Sarah of course. But this time the army had vanished without a trace, and Jareth had found himself standing alone in a field of dead grass. Someone had spoken to him, though he appeared to be alone.

"Goblin King, I am dying," said a voice, soft and female. At first Jareth had thought it was Sarah, and he'd whipped his head around in search of her but didn't find her anywhere.

"Who are you?" he demanded to the sky, feeling foolish to be talking to nothing.

"I am your Labyrinth," she whispered. "You are killing me."

"I have done nothing to you," Jareth argued. "I am unable to do anything with the Want taking me over every day!" he added angrily, resisting the urge to stomp his foot.

"Your Want is the consequence of letting a human best you. By allowing your feelings for my Champion to interfere, she was able to get the babe, and you were unable to get _her_."

"Do you know how to make it stop?" Jareth gasped, before falling to his knees. "Please, I shall do anything! Just make the Want go away and never come back again!"

"Only Sarah can stop your Want," said the Labyrinth softly. "But I shall bring her to the Underground, in exchange for your word."

Jareth, who was utterly overjoyed that he would no longer have to suffer the wrath of the Want, cried out, "Anything! I shall do anything for my Sarah!"

"You must live up to your promise of being her slave. I shall make you human, and you will live only to serve Sarah's needs."

Jareth froze for a millisecond at the prospect of this. Would he really be able to survive without his power, subject to Sarah's every whim, forever? One thing was for certain, he thought, he knew he would certainly never survive if he had to put up with the Want for another second. And, he decided with a grin, he'd already established that forever, with Sarah, was certainly not long at all.

"I accept and I give you my word," Jareth said proudly, before he woke and sat up hurriedly.

Damn it, he thought bitterly, it all had been but a dream. The Want immediately hit him full force and he collapsed backwards onto the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Goblin King, what is the meaning of this?" hissed a voice from within the darkness. Jareth sat up again, sharply. It was… no, it couldn't be… not _her_.

"S-Sarah…?" he stammered out into the darkness, and then winced as the Want stabbed him particularly hard at the mention of her name.

"Yes," she said irritably, and Jareth could faintly make out her figure standing in the corner of the room. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"Oh my Sarah, you're actually here!" Jareth moaned, hurling himself out of bed towards the silhouette that was Sarah. His hands found her waist and he cast their bodies together, locking her in a tight embrace.

"Jareth, what are you…?" Sarah gasped, as Jareth began raining wanting kisses along her neck and her jaw.

"Sarah… my darling, precious, beautiful Sarah…" he sighed into her ear, making her shiver deliciously. "I am yours to command… I am your slave…" he nipped her earlobe, and she sighed almost contentedly, "Ask me for anything, anything at all, and I shall make it yours... just tell me how I can please you, my dearest..."

The Want stabbed at him again, making him painfully erect, and he growled and pressed his hard member into her front. Sarah gasped as she felt him against her skin below her belly, and her inner goddess purred, _See? That's what you do to him. _A pool of desire flooded into her own stomach as she too began to feel the effects of the Want, and damn it she wanted the man wrapped around her now.

"Wh-what is this...?" Sarah gasped, when the Want stabbed at her again, making her weak in the knees.

"I call it the Want," Jareth growled, still kissing along the column of her neck. "It has tortured me for five long years, Sarah, and you are the only one to make it go away."

"Is that the only reason why you suddenly want me?" Sarah said, pushing him away and feeling more upset about the idea than she should be.

"_Suddenly_?" Jareth repeated, almost angrily. "My Sarah, there is nothing 'sudden' about how I feel about you. The Want is _because _of how I feel about you," he added, almost snarling it out. "I love you, Sarah, and you would do well to remember that."

There was silence from her end in the darkness, a heavy silence in which Jareth struggled to contain his Want, which was gradually building up to the point where he was fantasizing about pinning Sarah to the wall and fucking her senseless.

"I made a deal with the Labyrinth," Jareth said darkly, when she didn't answer after a whole minute. "If I were to agree on becoming human and becoming your slave, as I had promised all those years ago, the Labyrinth would bring you here."

"You're _human_?" Sarah gasped, reaching out and splaying her hands over his chest. "How can you be _human_?"

"Well, I believe the Labyrinth has turned me human," Jareth said idly. "Since it brought you here." He tried to conjure a crystal ball with the swish of his wrist, but nothing happened. "Indeed, I am now powerless."

"No, I don't like that," said Sarah suddenly. "First thing tomorrow morning we're getting your power back. I liked the Goblin King that could conjure up my dreams with the flick of his wrist."

Jareth paused. "We? Tomorrow? You mean... you'll stay with me? Truly?"

"Yes, I rather like the idea of you being my slave for eternity," Sarah said, her voice suddenly lowering into a seductive purr. Perhaps it was the Want that was driving her to make such a decision, but Jareth wasn't complaning about the new change in attitude at all— in fact, it was rather arousing.

"Tell me, Sarah," Jareth gasped, hurling himself forward and trapping her in his grip again. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to please me," Sarah replied darkly.

"I can definitely do that," Jareth growled, scooping her up, half-tossing her onto his enormous bed and pouncing on top of her.

"Undress me," Sarah whispered. "But don't undress yourself."

Jareth obliged, hands shaking with the Want as he yanked off what felt like a lacy undershirt until he could feel her breasts underneath his hands. He groaned and moved his palms to feel them, but Sarah pushed his hands away. "Not yet. First you must undress me completely."

Jareth gulped and, despite every instinct inside him telling him to do otherwise, obligingly let his hands leave her breasts to proceed down to her pyjama shorts. They were flimsy and made of thin cotton, and slid off of her easily. Underneath she was wearing nothing, which thrilled Jareth immensely, and it also thrilled him to know that she was finally completely nude and underneath him.

"Good," Sarah said. "Now touch me."

Jareth gladly proceeded to touch her womanhood, but Sarah caught his hand before he could slide his fingers through her folds. "Not there. Only my breasts."

"Why?" Jareth demanded, almost in a whiny tone.

"Because I said so," Sarah said tauntingly, smiling up at him.

Jareth growled again and gripped her breasts in his palms, squeezing them once just to see her reaction. She whimpered softly, and he grinned and began to rub her nipples with his thumbs, which hardened into beads underneath his talented fingers. She moaned and Jareth nearly moaned as well at the sound. Jareth was unbelievably hard, and his hips were starting to thrust towards her uncontrollably.

"Now," she said. "You are to only beg me for relief when you can bear it no longer. You will not come, under any circumstance, until I say it is allowed."

Sarah lifted herself atop him, straddled his body and pulled down his night pants. As soon as the fabric of her skirt brushed against his legs and belly his cock stiffened. Jareth could just see her in the darkness and he felt his already hard length growing harder with lust. She smirked and lowered her hot and moist warmth over him.

"Oh...ah!" He felt his erection harden to its maximum. He felt so close already! How could she...

Sarah rocked slowly atop him; too slowly for him to lose control, for several minutes before leaning over and rubbing his tip just firmly enough to make him gasp as she stopped her pelvis from moving. The distraction was enough to slow the raging desire in his loins. Then she bent further down and lightly licked the tip of his member.

Jareth was getting unbelievably close... he was so close he was afraid he was going to disobey Sarah's orders. He felt almost afraid when Sarah lowered her mouth down to his erection and took him slowly in her mouth, tongue swirling around his tip. Jareth groaned to the ceiling. He wasn't allowed to come yet, but damn it he wanted to unbelievably badly, so badly he was trembling with the effort not to. Sarah enveloped his length completely in her mouth, sucking softly before withdrawing. Jareth groaned in protest and thrust his pelvis upward, begging for more.

"Now now, Goblin King," Sarah crooned softly. "I haven't given you permission to come yet." She raked a finger up his length, causing his hips to buck again. "Are you close, Goblin King? Do you want to come?"

Jareth swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, and he croaked out, "Yes, my Sarah."

"Then beg me," Sarah whispered, diving down and enveloping his member in her mouth again. Jareth moaned loudly when she began to suck fiercely, and he nearly broke his promise when she tongued his tip.

"Sarah!" he cried out, hips thrusting upward into her mouth. He was _so_ _close... _

"Beg me, Goblin King," Sarah whispered, blowing cold air over his slick erection before taking him in her mouth again.

"Sarah, please!" Jareth half-sobbed, gripping her hair tightly as she continued to suck him. "Let me come, my Sarah, please! I cannot bear it any longer— I must come!"

She paused, took her mouth off of him, and then smirked. "Very well, you may, Goblin King." She licked him again.

Jareth roared out his release to the sky and came, finally, into her mouth, his climax making him shudder almost violently. He collapsed backward onto the bed, panting as if he'd just sprinted through the whole Labyrinth and back again.

"There now," Sarah whispered, lying down on top of him and snuggling into his chest. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Being my slave?"

"It was absolutely wonderful, my love," Jareth panted, wishing he could have permission to kiss her. "I am glad to have made that deal with the Labyrinth."

"How long, Goblin King?" Sarah purred, leaning her head up to brush her lips against his neck. "How long has this 'Want' been making you suffer?"

Jareth hesitated. "Ever since you left, my dearest."

"Is it gone?"

Jareth waited. He was still shaky from his climax, but he couldn't feel any signs of the Want inside of him. Just as he began to smile in triumph, the Want stabbed at him again, making him inhale sharply.

"N-no," he stammered, voice thick with arousal from the Want.

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that," Sarah said, before trying to wiggle under him. He obliged by rolling over and sliding on top of her, the idea of being inside of her thrilling him.

"Take off your clothes," Sarah ordered, and Jareth happily obliged, stripping off his pyjama pants and tossing them in the corner. "Good."

Jareth waited for her next order, but she only stared up at him seductively with those damnably cruel eyes like jade. "Sarah, what shall I do now?"

Sarah took her time slowly leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, trailing her fingers over his throat to make him shiver. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Isn't it obvious? The only way to get rid of the want is if you fuck me. So fuck me."

"Gladly," Jareth growled, before his hips dove forward and he entered her in one swift movement. He nearly screamed at the feeling of being inside her tight wet heat after all this time of Wanting her. He started slowly, not wanting to hurt her or seem to desperate, even though the Want was egging him to slam into her mercilessly until he broke her.

"Go faster, Jareth," she ordered breathlessly.

He smiled, and pulled out, swiftly pushing back in gently, her warmth and wetness making it easier for him.

"Jareth..." Sarah moaned, squirming beneath him.

"Harder.." She said, digging her nails into his back. He slammed a little bit more fiercely, feeling his release coming.

"Sarah... God..." Jareth groaned, and felt her pushing him up. Before he could protest, he was on his back. He looked at her in confusion, and she only smiled.

She was a smart little woman she was. She knew what she wanted.

Jareth rested his head back, and let his love take control. She was doing so well, he'd have that she'd done this before.

"Done this before, precious?" Jareth smirked, gripping his hands around her waist. She laughed a breathy laugh, and shook her head, but cried out when she hit that spot. This one spot, that made her feel so good, it almost hurt. She pulled her body up, and slammed down onto him again, causing him to push his head back, and she bent down to lightly bite his neck. He smirked, pulling her back down, pushing her breasts to his chest, and she continued to slam and push, breathing heavily.

"Jareth... Jareth..." She whimpered over and over, and Gods it was wonderful to have his name on her lips in the throes of passion! With another loud groan his hips bucked up again, and he spilled his seed into her womb. Jareth felt her walls clench around him as her own climax hit her like a bolt of lightning, making her bury her face in his neck and scream out her release, her entire body shuddering violently.

They collapsed on top of each other, panting and satisfied.

"Jareth?" she whispered in the darkness.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Tell me what you said five years ago, before I left. Say the words again."

Jareth felt his heart clench at what she had asked of him, but he obliged nonetheless. With a thick growl he hissed in her ear, "Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

"Indeed, you are my slave forever," Sarah mumbled happily.

"Not long at all."

**A/N: another one-shot inspired by Gorillazgurl98, who complained two days ago about there not being enough fics on with Sarah as the dom and Jareth as the sub :3 Special thanks to Grey Kindle, just for the heck of it :D lol! R&R please, Vampi luvs feedback!**


End file.
